Learning To Swim When You're A Computer
by LBozzie
Summary: Chase hates water, makes sense, right? He's a super computer. But when Adam throws him in the Davenport's new pool, Chase has to deal with the side effects swimming when you're a computer.
1. Chapter 1

Chase was a super computer, state of the art bionic hero who was; let's face it, a genius. However, the thing about water was that computers broke when they touched it, computers exploded. So it was common sense to Chase, even though it escaped the minds of his family that he would never swim.

Mr Davenport had a swimming pool built into the house when the other one was taken out due to the bank owners coming and taking more or less everything after Mr Davenport got robbed by Douglas.

"Come on, Chase. The water's not even that cold!" Leo shouted from the pool as Chase worked on the computer pad, checking the blueprints for Leo's new invention.

"I'm okay, Leo!"

"Aw, Chase is just scared he won't be able to touch the bottom... of the shallow end" Adam contributed.

"Yep, that's it."

Tasha smiled at him from the sun bed. "If he doesn't want to go in, don't make him."

Donald sighed, "He has to get over his fear some time." All the kids' heads turned to him.

"What fear?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, Mr Davenport, _what fear?" _Chase asked, giving Davenport a glare that clearly said '_shut up!'_

"I was talking to myself... about my friend Bill... Who is... getting over his fear... of... pineapples..." Davenport quickly and awfully lied.

Bree smiled, "Chase has a fear of water?"

Adam got out of the pool, soaking wet, "Chase-y, I'm doing this because we care." Without another word, he covered Chase's mouth and scooped him up in his arms. Chase squirmed and struggled, while Adam ignored the protests of Tasha and Davenport.

SPLASH!

Chase panicked.

As soon as he hit the water he struggled to breathe. He was going to die. Someone touched him and he felt Spike start to engage. 'No, please, not now.'

He fought off Spike by thrashing and kicking about in the water. He heard Bree's voice, "Chase, its okay! Calm down!"

She didn't understand. He opened his mouth to try and tell her, but instantaneously had a mouth of pool water, he started gagging and coughing and again, he panicked.

Adam laughed; this was way more fun than Bionic Brother Toss! Then he saw the death glare that Tasha and Davenport gave him and he rolled his eyes. "But he swims so gracefully!"

"Adam!"

"Fine..." Adam dived in the pool and swam over to his little brother and pushed him out of the pool, Chase was gasping for air and soaking wet, he coughed before he said anything.

"I did it..."

"No, Chase, I did it. I got you out of the pool!"

"Not that! Spike nearly activated and I stopped him." Chase sighed as he got up. "That was horrible."

Tasha gave him a towel and, much to Chase's dismay, got another towel and started to rub his hair dry. He was scared of water, but he wasn't a child!

"Tasha, I'm okay, really..." He tried to escape but Tasha kept trying to dry him off.

Then he felt, what he could only describe as an electric shock on the back of his neck.

"Uh oh..."


	2. Chapter 2

**QUICK UPDATE, ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

**~LBozzie~ Out!**

* * *

**COMMANDO APP ENGAGED**

"Oh, no"

Before he could warn Tasha away Spike was out and roaring and Chase couldn't do anything. "Chase! Honey, what's wrong?" Spike growled and was about to attack Tasha, but Adam grabbed Chase's foot and dragged him into the pool. Donald climbed out and made sure Tasha was okay.

"Honey, are you okay?"Davenport asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." They looked at Adam and Spike wrestling in the pool, "That's Spike, right?"

Davenport, Leo, Adam and Bree all simultaneously said "Yep."

Adam started holding Spike under the water, "Adam! He's going to drown!" Davenport yelled.

"Yeah, that's the point; he needs to drown out his anger!"

"That's not even a phrase!"

"It is now!"

Bree shoved her brother off of Chase, not a second later, Spike used Chase's levitation to get himself out of the pool and glared at Adam, "When you get out, you're dead, meatloaf!"

"Hey! I may love meat, but I'm more of a chicken pot pie!" Adam tried and failed to retort.

Davenport tapped Spike on the shoulder, to which Spike threw him in the pool, "don't touch me, Donald Duck!"

Bree laughed, "I am so using that!"

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Spike, would you like to go get changed if you're not swimming?"

"Don't boss me about!" Spike snapped at her.

Leo grinned, "Mom just leave him alone and he'll calm down soon enough."

Spike saw Leo and growled, "I still haven't forgotten about your little scheme form the Talent show!"

Tasha raised her eyebrows, "What's this?"

Leo shook his head at Spike urgently, "Well, Leo tried to take away Chase's special talent and took away his bionics in spite. Which made Chase all embarrassed so he panicked and made him glitch, so I helped Chase NEARLY win the talent show. I would have won too, if it weren't for Bree's stupid boyfriend, who as a matter of fact, I can tell you all about."

Bree mimicked Leo and shook her head, looking ready to kill, but Spike didn't care, he had them exactly where he wanted them.

Donald got out the pool and, while maintaining a safe distance from Spike asked, "What about her boyfriend?"

"Oh, you didn't know? He hates you, he thinks Science and inventing things is against Art and everything good in this world."

Donald turned and glared at Bree, "You do know he insulted more or less your whole family, right?"

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Leo, you're grounded for two weeks, you know Chase has been having trouble at school with making friends!"

"But what he told you isn't true!"

"I don't want to hear it Mister!"

Donald looked at Bree, "Bree, maybe I need to talk to Owen. And maybe you need to think about whether this boy is 'the one' for you."

"That's not happening and he is!"

They walked out, arguing between each other, Bree shoving by Spike. Leo did the same as he walked out with his mother.

Spike grinned and looked at Adam, "hear that, Big Bro? That i the glorious sound of people fighting..."

"Oh, I thought it was the sound of you being reeeeeaaaaaly irritable again!" Adam laughed.

"It's so good having Chase's memories and Bionics."

"I bet, but I'm still stronger than you."

"Wha-"

Spike hadn't noticed it, but Adam had snuck up on his and before he could defend himself, Adam threw him in the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, since this story has so many people reading and requesting more, I'm updating just before I go on holiday for a week, I shall be away but I shall be writing, so be expecting an update when I'm back.**

**Thanks for your support! **

* * *

Spike rubbed his hands evilly, not that he was evil, he just had anger management problems.

Honestly, he wanted to be a part of the Davenport family, he wanted to be pals with Leo, even if he was a fruit fly... and brother to Adam and Bree, even if one was dumb as a door mat and the other was a prissy princess, and be Tasha's new son... and make Davenport proud... but it's so hard to do all of this when you were trapped in the biggest branic on the planet.

As he dried himself off he had a thought, maybe he could get the Davenport family to accept him, if he pretended to be Chasey... Just maybe he could steal a day of his life...

_No, Spike._

He grinned. Just one day...

He thought about this logically. If I'm going to do this, I have to do this right. He looked around Chase's drawers and fake bedroom for when friends come round.

Okay, clothes, he chose a striped shirt and black jeans, and selected Chase's most Chasey socks, koalas and bamboo. Chase was weird.

He put on his clothes and looked in the mirror, he had to be more relaxed and loose as Chase was... He stopped hunching his shoulders and coughed, trying to get his voice higher, like Chase's.

"Hi, I'm Chase Davenport and my hobbies include being annoying and a know it all."

He laughed, "Hey, I'm getting good at this..."

_Spike, please._

This was going to be a fun day...


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to me never updating anything and this being a high request, here! I hope you enjoy, now I have to go revise for two tests tomorrow, YAY!**

The next morning, Spike, as Chase, came down the stairs with a lopsided smile that his alter ego seemed to wear when he was happy about something. It was a hard thing to do, walking without growling and grunting in your throat, he didn't know how Chase did it so easily. Looking up from his feet, trying to act Chase like, he tried to do a skip walk thing, which ended up with getting weird looks from the Davenport family.

"Chase, Honey, are you okay? You seem… Different." Tasha asked, from what Spike had seen, he was the one he liked best, she was sensible, she maybe weak physically, but she could get anyone to do what she wanted by shouting, talking or even just glaring at them… This was the kind of woman Spike wanted to be in business with. She knew what she was doing.

"Yea-" He coughed, his voice was too low, "Yeah, thanks, Tasha!"

She handed him his oatmeal that Chase always ate on a Tuesday morning,"ew… This looks…" He had to stop himself before he said something that would give away his true identity. "Amazing! Thanks, Tasha, I can't wait to tuck in!"

She gave him a weird look, maybe he was being too perky, even for Chase.

_Try it Spike, you might enjoy it._

He rolled his eyes before realising that Tasha had seen that too.

He hesitated before grabbing the bowl and bolting to the sofa to join Bree, who was eating crispy golden toast with just the right amount of butter spread on it evenly. It was enough to bring a grown man to tears… Or a bionic human to drool everywhere.

Bree didn't hesitate to pick up on that. "Ew, Chase! I can't believe you! That's disgusting!" She picked up her school bag and without any further comment went to the lab, leaving Spike alone with Tasha who was cooking with the radio on and Chase in his thoughts.

_Not so easy being perfect is it? And it's only breakfast! You're never going to get to the end of the day. I can't wait until school when you meet Principal Perry again._

Spike looked around and saw that Tasha was so preoccupied with cooking and dancing to her favourite song on the radio, she probably wouldn't notice him talking to himself.

"Is she that huge-"

_That's the one! And no zapping me back when I you get scared and she's about to jump on you… Coward._

"Hey, don't call me a coward, koala socks!"

_They were the last ones…. And plus, koala's are too cute not to have on socks and Tasha thought they look nice and-_

"Oh, boy do you need my help." Sighed Spike.

Deciding to ignore the rest of Chase's rants, he ate a spoonful of the, now soggy, oatmeal and chucked the rest away. No way was he eating that gloop.

He walked away, leaving the plate dirty, if anything it will look like he'd eaten it…

He stalked down to the lab, leaving Tasha dancing to 'We Will Rock You.'


	5. Chapter 5

**So so sooooooo sorry I didn't update for ages, but I have an early Christmas present for you!**

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Whichever story you want me to update next leave in the reviews the most popular one will be updated by next week!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~LBozzie~**

As Chase, _ehem_, Spike walked out of the elevator to the lab he overheard Davenport talking to Adam, Bree and Leo, "Look, I'll talk to him, but maybe you guys are just paranoid that he'll tell me what you've al been up to behind my back again."

"He drooled on my toast, I'm sorry but Chase hates anything unsanitary!" Bree screamed at him.

Leo nodded, "I heard him in his room this morning and he was laughing, not a nerdy laugh, an evil one!"

Adam laughed, "Chase? Evil? No way. You guys crack me up."

Spike decided that he was going to enter at that moment, he smiled a Chasey smile at them, "Hi, guys, what are we talking about?"

Leo and Bree couldn't look him in the eye.

"Bree and Leo think you're evil." Adam grinned.

The two guilty teens started to walk out of the lab and Adam followed them.

Donald sighed, "Chase, can we talk?"

"Sure Mr Davenport, what is it? Your marriage? Leo? You've decided to let the other two go and put me as the main hero of the missions?" He decided to laugh to make it sound like a joke… Eve if he was hoping it was one of the above.

"No…." Damn. "I wanted to see if you were okay, I mean since Spike said all of that stuff I realised you don't tell me stuff like you used to. Is everything okay at school? No one is bullying you?"

"Nope!" Was that too cheerful for Chase? Well Davenport seems fine.

"Look, maybe you and I should have some father son time later, how about we go fishing?"

Spike had to stop himself cringing, THAT was what something he definitely did NOT want to do. Time to throw Chase into this… COMANDO APP D-D-D….

Oh good.

"So, Chase? What do you say?"

COMAND APP D…. D….

Spike started stuttering, "I-… Um… I-… S-sure…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, to cut a VERY long story short, this is one of my most requested updates, you wanted to know what happened on the fishing trip? Well here you go!**

**Most of you were confused, but Spike can't turn the Commando app off, Chase isn't doing it, it's just a glitch on Chase's chip, due to the water that he was thrown in by Adam meaning Spike has to sit through this fishing trip with Donald.**

**Anyway, shout outs are at the bottom and I hope that you enjoy :)**

To cut a long and boring day short, the teachers at Mission Creek High were surprised at Chase's behaviour that day, but that was about all Spike had fun with, Chase had next to no friends besides his brothers and sister so that didn't really work out to plan. _'Why don't you have any friendships I can ruin, huh?' _He could feel Chase's eyes roll.

'_Hey, I'm not the one going on a fishing trip with Davenport tonight. You are. Let me try and work out the commando app problem in peace and then we can fix this whole mess you've made.'_

Spike gritted his teeth, well, Chase's teeth. He was dreading tonight, the river wasn't that far away, so it wasn't the drive, or even Davenport he was worried about, it was the water that they would inevitably be on in the boat. The whole reason they were in the mess in the first place was because of water and the tasmanian devil- like boy knew that. In fact, apart from Perry, it was probably the only thing he was _really_ afraid of, and probably the only thing he and Chase had in common.

_'__It's fine, you'll have Mr Davenport there and if anything does happen, which I doubt, he'll help us.' _Chase said to him.

"Easy for you to say…" Spike accidentally spoke out loud, in the middle of the math test he was currently sitting.

His teacher looked up, "Mr Davenport, do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No."

"Good, then be quiet and finish your test, I honestly don't know what's gotten into you today." His teacher said, and looked down to finish reading his book. Spike growled, he didn't like being made a fool of.

_'__Spike, please don't, look, it's nearly the end of the day, just write down what answers I tell you and keep you head down.'_

Spike grunted and did what Chase told him.

Forty-five minutes later, Spike, Leo, Adam and Bree walked through the door of the Davenport mansion to the smell of pasta bake, one of the few things Tasha could cook well. Their mouths watered at the sent, it was a delicious aroma of chicken, tomatoes and creamy cheese.

"Chase, you ready to go?" Spike looked over to where Mr Davenport was standing, dressed in a stupid stereotypical fishing vest, waterproof trousers and a hat. Oh wow. It was clear this whole fishing thing was new to him too. "I made sandwiches so we don't go hungry and-"

"You mean-" He coughed, too low to be Chase's voice, he re-adjusted his pitch, "You mean we aren't having-"

"Tasha's dinner I know!" Davenport whispered in his ear. "I know how much you hate her pasta bake so I saved us both this time, huh?"

Spike pretended to grin and nod as he watched Adam taste the soon to be dinner, licking his lips, how he wish he could dive into that bowl…

Davenport threw him his jacket and grabbed a container filled with... "EW!" Bree screamed, what are you going to do with these?" Worms.

"You fish with them, Bree…"

"But- But-" Bree stammered.

Davenport rolled his eyes, grabbed the container and patted Spike on the back to usher him out of the door quicker. "Come on…"

The drive there, although it was only fifteen minutes, was awkward. Painfully so. '_Just talk to him about something.'_ Chase pleaded in his head, even or someone who, at that point was just a subconscious thought this was beyond what even _he_ found to be awkward.

Luckily, Spike didn't have to bring up a conversation, Donald did it for him, "So, Chase, have any girlfriends yet?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "If I did, do you think I'd be here with you right now?"

_'__Spiiiiiiiike.'_

Donald raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, okay, what's with the attitude?"

"What's with the-…" Spike stopped the insult flying out of his mouth, "Sorry, you're right… I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"It's okay, that's why we're doing this, to relax and spend some quality time together, right?"

"Right."

A few minutes later, they arrived, it was early evening and luckily it was summer so the sun should stay out a little longer. _Whoopee. _The lake was huge, about a mile wide, it was completely surrounded by trees, the only man-made things near the lake were a shed that had a sign that said '_Boats for hire'_ and some boats near the water's edge. Donald went to go and hire a boat and some rods. Spike trotted alongside him. The guy who rented boats was named Ted, he had a strong accent, which made him sound like he was from Texas, he had a short white beard and a dark tan, which kinda made Spike think of Santa Clause. "Y'all have that boat over there, her name's Bessie and she's just as good as any of them new speedin' boats!" He looked at Spike who was still studying the man, "is this your son? Aw, ain't he cute?" The man ruffled Spike's hair.

Davenport grinned as Spike tried not to bite his hand off or glare at the mad too hard. Completely oblivious as to what his son was really thinking, Davenport carried on, "Thanks, it's our first fishing trip together, right Chase?"

"Hm."

The bearded man laughed, "Aw, you two have fun, here are the ores. I think you two gentlemen will be alright, won't y'all?"

Donald nodded and they approached the lake. Spike slowed to a halt as they walked along the grass towards what would soon be his downfall. "Chase, you coming?" He nodded but made no sound, in fear that the water was too deep, too cold and just too dark! "Come on, then, get in the boat."

After much persuasion to get his legs moving again, Spike got in the boat and he and Davenport were now stuck in the middle of the lake. There was no escape for him now.

Donald set up his fishing rod and looked over at who he believed to be Chase, who was sat in the very middle of the boat, trembling. "Chasey? Are you okay?"

_No I'm not! I'm in the middle of a death trap and you expect me to stay here for a good while? What is with this guy?!_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good… Want me to help you set this up?" Spike nodded and squeaked when Donald got up, thus rocking the boat slightly. "What is with you, Chasey? It's only a little water, you're with me, nothing's going to happen." Not long after Donald finished speaking, he got a bite on his line, "Hey, look! We got one!"

Donald hurled the trout onto the boat. Spike had never seen something more terrifying in his life. At that point, he would have rather hurled himself off the boat then stay on there with that thing! He let out a girly scream and jumped into Davenport's arms, forgetting about the façade he was trying to put up, forgetting about how low his voice was to Chase's and forgetting that he was never going to live this down.

**Shout out to:**

**DirtKid123**

**daphrose**

**gg180000**

**Kekejo99**

**TheBionicRebel**

**AllAmericanSlurp**

**Doclover**

**catlover2976**

**arashikageriverflower**

**LabRatsFan07**

**Thanks for reading,**

**LBozzie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am so sorry about my awful upload schedule, my life has been a bit all over at the moment, so I hope you can forgive me. But anyway, today in Photography I decided I got bored of talking about the photos I took to write this.**

**Also, the Lab Rats season finale made me cry... Anyone else?**

**Anyway, on with the story and again, I'm so sorry about me not uploading. :)**

**LBozzie **

It was all a blur from the boat to the shore again, Davenport had figured out that, despite him trying to cover it up, Chase had been Spike for the past few days. Not that Davenport had anything against Spike, but it was a bit suspicious that Chase hadn't been his usual self lately… Was it a glitch on his system? Maybe something wrong with the Commando App itself?

But, despite all of his mumbled thoughts, the one persistent one was that Spike had never shown any emotional attachment to anyone. Let alone him. But desperate times he supposed.

Speaking of desperate times, having a half bionic half Tasmanian devil creature stuck to his middle in the centre of a lake was not his ideal situation, so he started the boat up and got them back to shore. But Spike wasn't letting go.

Now, Davenport would consider himself a fit and healthy man, you'd have to be if you wanted to raise ONE bionic human, let alone three, but that was a long time ago and as small as Chase was, he is a lot bigger now than he was ten years ago… Also, there was the fact he was scared Spike would kill him via hug if he moved too much.

"Spike, buddy? It's okay, we're back on shore, no water or evil fish…"

Spike didn't react at all, keeping his vice grip onto Donald.

Brilliant.

He gently wrapped his arms around Spike and awkwardly hugged him back. It seemed to work, because although his face was red with embarrassment, he had stopped shaking.

So, all the things Spike was scared of, water and fish. Great programming, Douglas.

The man from before came over, looking confused as to why his customers were back not ten minutes after they had left, Davenport handed him well over the amount needed, which was enough for the stout man to shrug and leave, while he gently prised Chase/Spike's fingers from around his stomach.

"Right, Cha- Spike, we're going to get out of the boat now, and then we're going back to the car, yeah?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed, Donald took his hand and led him out and towards the car, he helped him in and fastened his seatbelt for him. He sighed when Spike said nothing and got into his side of the car and started it.

Time to go home and figure out what happened.


End file.
